<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talks by EleanorSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610277">Little Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith'>EleanorSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Swearing, after writing the dialogue first, and she's havin' a bad time, but instead i'm thinking of ways to piss off alastor, cursing, i'm supposed to be writing a 3 parter for her, quick thing i wrote for a friend, so i did a thing to cheer her up, when i say quick i mean did it in like 2 hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~blows kiss east~~</p><p>~~For Taylor~~</p><p>Husker finds himself talking to one of the demons staying at the Hotel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a m/f offscreen pairing.  My friend's character (Rook) is a werewolf demon.  My character (Bellhop) is...difficult to describe outside of digital demon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Love is such a dirty word."</p><p>Alright, wow.  Bellhop wasn’t pulling any punches tonight with him.  He wasn’t even sure how the topic even came up.  Husk was deep into his cups and just ranting away about whatever bullshit he could spew.  He wasn’t even sure why he always ended up talking to her.  But, she always seemed to listen, nary a word unless he was done running his mouth.</p><p>"Ha! You're tellin' me." Was his only response, dry and humorless.  The whiskey (whiskey? When did he get whiskey into his hands?) stung a bit on his tongue as he sipped.</p><p>"Love implies things that it does not mean,“ Her voice seemed a bit distant and he looked at her, for all the good it did him.  He was on her eyeless side, the red ring glowing eerily against her skin.   ”Most use it haphazardly for things they are dependent on."</p><p>Well, shit, he really didn’t have a response for that.  All he could do was grunt in response.</p><p>"Love is an unattainable concept mortals dreamed up one day to justify the abuses of another towards them."</p><p>He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment.  "Jeez, lady, that got dark quick.  Y'sure you don't need a drink?" His hand started to go up for the bartender, but lowered at the minute shake of her head.</p><p>"I am unable to imbibe, but I thank you for the offer."</p><p>What the fuck did that even mean? He shrugged and hummed in response.</p><p>"...it is an interesting concept, though,“ Her voice seemed a bit lighter after that moment of silence between them.  ”When the fear and hatred is removed."</p><p>"Yeah?" He took another sip of his whiskey.</p><p>"For instance: Rook."</p><p>He felt like the world froze, and realized his heart nearly stopped in his chest, a growing tightness and warmth pooling in his stomach.  "...what about her?" He asked carefully.</p><p>"What do you feel when you see her?" And she asked it like she didn’t even fucking know him and the dog hadn’t been rutting for weeks already, like they both hadn’t been doing a piss poor job of trying to hide their physical attraction to each other.</p><p>He could only strain a grunt in response.</p><p>"I see her and I think, 'Maybe this is love?'"</p><p>The feeling in his stomach dropped.  His thoughts suddenly a panic and that clawing sense of jealousy and foolishness scraping up his throat.  "...yeah?" His response was tight and raspy.</p><p>Her head tilted towards him a bit, her good eye landing on him finally.  "Oh, perish the thought, Husker.  I would not dream of whisking her away from you."</p><p>This woman was dangerous, he realized.  Incredibly dangerous, the way she read people.  He knew she couldn’t read minds.  Not his mind, anyway.  Her powers didn’t work that way.  That’s what Rook had told him.  There was a bit of panic, but there was relief at her words, regardless.  He only hummed a noncommittal response.</p><p>"I think maybe 'love' is this umbrella term for feelings most of us are unable to describe in the moment,“ His ears perked up at that.  Was this bitch waxing philosophical at him? How much had he had to drink to be listening to this shit?  ”I look at her and think, 'If I had to die for someone, it would be her.’“</p><p>That gave him pause.  Would he die for Rook? He wasn’t actually sure.  He sure as hell didn’t want her dead, and maybe he might even try to defend her if push came to shove…</p><p>But die for her? Would he die for anyone?</p><p>“’I care for her and her safety and her wants and desires and her hatred and sadness and happiness.  And if it came down to it, I would throw my life down to preserve that, however fleeting it may be.'" Her fingers tapped slowly against the table as a silence settled between them.</p><p>"Huh...uh...wow." Was all he could manage as his panicked thoughts rattled around in his skull.</p><p>"And you?" She had full on turned around to face him.  When had she done that? He hadn’t even noticed her move.</p><p>"I...don't know.  It might be more physical than that for me." His voice was still tight and wavered a bit in its unease.</p><p>"Might?" Jesus fucking Christ, was this lady a fucking psychiatrist or some shit in a past life?</p><p>"I...shit, lady, I don't know,“ His claw pinched the bride of his nose, a pain like eye strain settling there.  ”It's too early in whatever the fuck this is between me and her to make that kind of call."</p><p>"Understandable." She hummed and she was suddenly no longer facing him, her hand digging into one of her shirt pockets.</p><p>"...but, you've given me something to think on.  Which I hate.  Fuck you."  And each and every thought was just how much he actually liked the mutt.  Rook was funny and laughed at his dark comments and his frustrations and was just a riot to be around.  His usual social circle was gamblers and drunks, but this canine just barrelled out of nowhere and into his life and she was nothing like anyone he had met.</p><p>And he liked her that way, damn it.  And he worried about her! Him! Worry about another person! In hell! She and the digital bitch would go out on some harry-tarry job and both would come back riddled in wounds and roughed up but laughing it off like it was no big deal! And he’d patch her up as she’d regale him with the bullshit she had to go through just to make a few extra bucks.</p><p>"Any time, Husker, dear." Bellhop’s voice said, interrupting his thoughts.  Her hand lifted off the counter and the money she slipped onto it, paying for their drinks before she spun slowly around and leaned against counter, watching the crowd.  This bitch was an enigma and came with bundled with Rook, and even though he hated being prodded, he felt a bit lighter after talking to her.</p><p>He growled and slammed the rest of his drink.  Sappy, he was getting sappy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>